Quayia: The Lost Avatar
by Purplishous555
Summary: 16 years after avatar Korra's death, the new avatar has finally revealed herself, and her timing couldn't be more perfect... I do not own legend of korra.
1. Chapter 1

"Fire, Air, Water, Earth. When I was a baby, my parents were abducted by a gang of Firebenders accused of committing a crime they had no part of. The Rembers are a group of people from all over the world. Benders along with non benders, who don't trust the firebenders and want them wiped out before they create any more destruction. They think that the fire nation will try and use the next sozin's comet to take out Earthbenders, as they did a hundred years ago. Angered, the fire nation took control and capture anyone they thought might be responsible for starting such a riot and tortured them until they told them anything they knew. Even if those people happen to be innocent. As the avatar, I need to go out of the village walls and learn the elements, as I should have long ago. I might have a lot of work to do, but This needs to be stopped."

"Quayia! Quayia!" Nana huffed. "What is this?" Quayia lowly starts down the stairs, rolling her eyes. "It's nothing, some guys were picking on a little kid and I sort of... Air bended, but in my defence, you know i can't control when it happens! If only you would let me go and-"

"That's enough, Quayia. You know you can never go outside the outer walls, it's too dangerous." Quayia looks down, "But I'm the avatar! I need to be able to be that avatar like my past lives. I've been here for 16 years, waiting to get out of here and learn how to bend like I should!" , "You're being unfair, Quayia, just because you're the avatar does not mean you have special privileges to go against our rules. Here is where you are safe from what's going on in the outer world. It's for your own good."

Quayia just stared in disbelief, "The only reason any of this is going on in the outer world, is because they've been deprived of the only person who can make things right for sixteen years! Don't forget what happened in the hundred years avatar Aang was frozen in that iceberg, do you want history to repeat itself?!" Nana sighs, "You'll understand one day and thank me, but for now you are to stay in your room, don't think I've forgotten what you did earlier to those boys."

Quayia storm off into her room where she takes out the contents in her packsack. She cracks the door open, to see if anyone is watching before stuffing anything important she finds into the bag. Sighing, she puts the last item from her room into the bag and opens the window, "If you won't let me do my duty as the avatar, I'll have to do it without permission." and sets off.

All around the outer walls are special guards who are always on watch. The only way to get out was if you could maneuver around them and not be seen, which was easy in the sense that Quayia had been training in the Kyoshi warrior classes since she was nine. The only reason she had was to have some sort of connection with her past avatars. It gave her a sense of fulfillment in a way, until nana decided she was too old for such classes.

Swiftly jumping up to grab one of the polls attached to a small building, she lifted herself so that her feet were perfectly straight above her, finally she lifted her torso so that she was completely upside-down. Bending her elbows, she pushed up with enough force to flip sideways and pushed her feet on the wall s that she was right side up again and caught both hands flat on the roof, just in time so she wouldn't fall. Again, she pushed herself up with her arms so she would do a 360 and land on her feet. Looking around to see that no one had seen her, she runs across the building and jumps onto one of the high lines some of the people use to dry clothes. Breathing in, finding her center her face hardens into a glare, ready to run. She darts off and reaches the other building. putting her hand on it first and lifting her feet so she wouldn't have to stop and jump. Just beyond this building is the wall. Only problem is, it's about 14 feet from the edge of the store to the top of the wall.

Quayia looks around, seeing if she can use anything to help her across. All she finds are two bricks and a four foot rope. Looking up, she finds there is no way out. Her anger and confusion are getting the better of her and she realizes that. She sits down to meditate and calm her nerves. After a few minutes of sitting perfectly still, she hears a voice from right in front of her, asking her to open her eyes. Quayia listens and huffs in defeat at first, thinking the person was one of the guards on night duty. Instead she finds a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, with a matching outfit. Obviously a waterbender. "I've been waiting for you Quayia, we all have."

The woman stands and Quayia mimics her actions. "Avatar Korra, It's a real honor" Quayia bows in respect. Korra laughs at this and calmly tells her, "Do not bow to yourself, people will think you're crazy or something." Embarrassed, Quayia blushes and brings herself upright and looks at her. "What do I do? i'm not supposed to leave the village, but I feel like it's my duty as the avatar to learn the four elements and stop this conflict going on the outside." Korra keeps smiling and puts her arm on her shoulder, "I think this is a question for another avatar." Quayia looks down and mumbles, "Avatar Aang." The hand on her shoulder disappears and a flash of orange and yellow appears. "Yes?"

Her head flashes up to find an airbender in front of her, waiting for a response. "I-I need your guidence. I need to escape this village and learn the four elements before this conflict becomes an all out war... again. No one in the village understands though, they think that by keeping me here will help keep them and me safe, but it's not about me. It's about the safety of others and I can't help with that if I'm here." Aang smiles and points to the wall, "But first, you need to get past that wall." Quayia huffs, "Yes, but after that I mean-" "If you don't focus on one task at a time, you will not get too far on your journey. Thinking ahead is good in some cases, but to be able to think ahead is by achieving the small goal that will open the gates to the future ahead."

The girl breaths out in a loud puff, "Ok, how do I get onto the other side of the wall?" Aang doesn't awnser her, instead he runs and jumps off the edge of the building, pushing his hands down so that his airbending keeps him up. He reaches the other side, "It's simple, you use what has been given to you." and disappears.

She breathes in, looking at her target, imaging exactly what she has to do to every detail in comparison to Aang. She breathes out, taking one last look at the small village she once called home and ran in the opposing direction. She lifted her feet off the edge, just as Aang had and kept her hands down so that she could airbend herself from landing on the ground. Lifting her feet up so she landed on her hands when she reached the walls roof and jumping off her hands so she could plant her feet firmly atop the other side of the roof. Sliding down and jumping off so that her feet would land on the other side, finally out. "Thanks Aang." She said as she started off for the Earth Kingdom.

Back in the village. Nana poked her head out the window and softly whispered, "Goodbye... Avatar Quayia." Letting a single tear roll down her cheek before closing the shutter and going to sleep.

Running. All she had set in mind was running till she found the nearest town so she could buy a map with the money she saved up for '_school'_. Then she would see if she could afford a wolfhorse. Still running, she heard drizzling water, not too far from where she was. And where there was water, there were people. All she would have to do is follow the river and her odds of finding civilization were set.

She halts, finally arriving at the river bed, turning to the right, not breaking phase. It was wider than she expected, but that just meant more fish she could catch later if needed. She goes on for what seemed hours, non stop running, keeping heartbeat at a rhythmic phase. She was starting to get lost in her thoughts. Think about where she was going to go from here. Once she reached the Earth Kingdom, how did she plan on finding a teacher? Maybe she could see the Earth king herself to find out. Being the avatar might have its perks.

All of a sudden she trips on an open tree root. Falling, twisting her ankle and impacting on it so hard it broke skin and left blood slowly dripping down her foot. She felt the blood and took off her boot to reveal an open wound. "How in the spirits did that happen from a simple tree root?" She stared at her foot, puzzled.

"Because it wasn't a root." Said a middle aged man in a green tunic. "I'm sorry, I was just practicing some of my bending and you tripped over it." He held out a hand to help her up. She gladly obliged. "It's ok, I should have been watching instead of thinking. Do you by chance happen to know where the closest village is?" He looked at her, confused. "Village? My dear, you're on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom."


	2. The earth king

_"__Because it wasn't a root." Said a middle aged man in a green tunic. "I'm sorry, I was just practicing some of my bending and you tripped over it." He held out a hand to help her up. She gladly obliged. "It's ok, I should have been watching instead of thinking. Do you by chance happen to know where the closest village is?" He looked at her, confused. "Village? My dear, you're on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom." _

"Wait, wait, wait... I've only been running a couple hours, my village isn't that close to the Earth kingdom." He gave her an even more confused look. "There are no villages in those woods and they stretch on for miles. No one could possibly run only a couple hours and arrive here that fast. Did you happen to have a mode of transportation?" She only shook her head. Had she been running for hours? "Sir, what time is it?" He looked up at the stars. "I'd say about five fifteen, what time did you start running?" She looked down, trying to think. "I'd say around 8:30, but I haven't been running for almost 9 hours! Or have I..."

He puts his arm around her torso and lifts her arm around his shoulders to keep her balanced. "Well, no matter. You're here and we need to get you to someone for that leg." She gazed at him, "Actually... I need to see the Earth King right away."

"Ha! The only way you could see the Earth king is if you're a part of the Dai-li!" She smiles at him, not wanted to tell him the truth about her just yet. "Well, it's about my village. If I could just get a hearing with him it would be great, but if you could just take me to the dai-li I could go from there." They reach the great wall where the Earth Kingdom lie just ahead. There were guards everywhere watching their every move. Only one comes up to them. "Speak your business." The person who appeared to be a woman called.

"I need to see the Earth King." The woman only squinted her eyes at her remark. "And what makes you so special that you think you can get a hearing with the King?" Quayia only laughed. "Well, I'm sorta someone he might be interested in doing business with." The woman raised an eyebrow in questioning. "What kind of 'business'?" Quayia only rolled her eyes, not seeing the point in hiding her identity any longer. She held up her arms and water bended, then pushed them out to firebend and finally swooping her arms to earthbend.

The woman's eyes widened, along with the rest of the guards and the man next to her while she only smirked. "May I see the Earth King now?" Quayia asked sarcastically. Everyone bowed to her and lead her to the palace. The man, still in disbelief, only stood there before telling her his work with her was done and it was time for their departure. "Wait! I didn't get your name!" He laughed, "Just call me Bumi!" She gave a confused look as he turned away and earth bended back into the forest.

"Right this way miss. I will be assisting you to the palace. I am San-Ma Beifong." Quayia, being in a small secluded village for so long, had no idea what the name Beifong ment. "I'm Quayia. I don't really have a last name, but I don't think I really need one." San-Ma only nodded as she motioned for two guards to come and protect her. "Once we reach the palace I will accompany you as you speak to the Earth king. No one is to speak with him unless I am close by him."

Quayia only nodded, "Why are you here? You seem to be about my age, yet your the highest rank to the Earth king already." San-Ma only stared at her. "You really don't know who I am?!" Confused Quayia only shook her head slowly. San-Ma sighed, "There's no time for stories, we're almost to the palace where you will be taken immediately to the King."

"hopefully he'll be able to help me." San-Ma did not ask what she needed help with, only because she'd know in only a few minutes. "We're here." One of the guards announced before both turned and stood watch at the entrance. "Wow. I've never seen a place so beautiful before! Let alone someone's home!" San-Ma only rolled her eyes, seeing the palace everyday gets a little boring after a while to her. "Yes, well. I need someone to go fetch the King while I escort you to the throne room." One of the guards bowed and swiftly walked down the opposing hallway.

It didn't take too long to reach the throne room, it was down the main hallway and through the giant double doors. Quayia looked in astonishment that the Earth King was already there before them. "What is it San-Ma, at this hour only a crazy person would wake royalty!" He yawned, obviously impatient and tired. "A thousand apologies sire, but I thought you might want to hear this." He looked over at Quayia, "Who's she? What's going on! You know I hate surprises San-Ma!" She rolled her eyes, not in the mood for his royal highnesses behavior. "I give you, the avatar."

Quayia gave a huge smile and wave as San-Ma directed her arms at her for emphasis. The Earth king only dropped his jaw and widened his eyes. "The... THE avatar?" Quayia nodded as she repeated her action she displayed at the wall. She breathed in and out in amusement as the Earth king's eyes only dot wiser as she bended each element. "Wh-where have you been?! We've been wait for you fo-for sixteen years!"

Quayia looked away, "I know, I've taken so long to get to you all, but I come from a village of non benders. No one is allowed out of the village, but I escaped so I could help you now. I'm ready to learn the elements as I should. The only bending I know is the bending I just showed you and that's only because I'd spend hours in my room trying to get whatever bending I could do learned. I need your help in finding me an Earthbending teacher, if you will..."

The King smiled, "San-Ma has blood relation to the greatest Earthbender that ever lived, she is my most talented servant and most trusted advisor, she will help you with earthbending. And will accompany you in finding your other teachers." San-Ma nodded to the king and he motions for he to approach him. She walks slowly to his feet where she bows before him. He lifts her head up and smiles saying, "Not only one destiny shall come out of this, my friend. Take care and don't forget your way." He hugs her and she stiffly pats him on the back which only makes him laugh.

"You will stay here for the rest of the day and set off tomorrow morning. Until then you may roam and do as you please, buy as you please. Money is no object to me you know." He winks at Quayia. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and catch as much sleep as I can before my Earth king duties are needed. Rest easy girls. You are dismissed." He says standing up and heading for his chambers.


	3. History of the BeiFongs

_"__You will stay here for the rest of the day and set off tomorrow morning. Until then you may roam and do as you please, buy as you please. Money is no object to me you know." He winks at Quayia. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and catch as much sleep as I can before my Earth king duties are needed. Rest easy girls. You are dismissed." He says standing up and heading for his chambers._

* * *

"What time is it?" Quayia asked while yawning. "It's about 6:32. We must not rest until after the day is over, otherwise we will get our days and night mixed up." Quayia only tilted her head back and lowered her shoulders along with her knees. "In the meantime we will try to learn some earthbending. The way I was taught. By my great cousin." San-Ma smiled softly. "Who was your great cousin?" Quayia asked confused.

San-Ma gave her a strange stare as she turned in the direction of the Arena just outside the side doors, "My great cousin was Chief Zayda Beifong, my cousin was Chief Lin Beifong, daughter of Chief Toph Beifong. Do any of these people ring a bell to you?" The avatar shook her head, giving her a strange look, "I've lived oblivious to the outside world my entire life, my first encounter in the avatar state was a few hours ago. Please, who are these people."

"When Avatar Aang saved the world and ended the hundred year war, he had five main people by his side, one was a blind earthbender named Toph Beifong who was believed to be the greatest earthbender in the world. And she proved her title many times. Including her invention of metal bending. Her daughter, Lin Beifong was a strong bender, just as her mother was, but had her child, Zayda, at a very old age. No one knows who Zayda's father is and no one had the guts to ask. Zayda has one child at the current age of five and is a very busy person lately. Last she visited she was called back for her duty to republic city."

"Zayda taught me all the bending I know, which is the greatest way of bending out there, and now. I will be teaching you in the same ways. Get ready avatar, it will take a long time to achieve, but it's all worth it in the end." San-Ma took her bending stance. "Any time you bend earth, you always start at this stance. It helps with the flow of your body and starts your phase nicely. As a demonstration."

San-Ma shoots both her arms out, then taking one arm and raising it up with her opposite foot. She pushes her entire body down so the her hiked leg was on the ground without moving and slid her arms in the other direction. What this had done was pull the earth up, move it sideways and finally moving straight for one of the guards. Stopping just before it hit him. Quayia looked at the earthbender in astonishment.

"Do you see what I did there? It wasn't a bunch of random movements, its was one flow through the body from my first stance. I want you to try and let your body have the same flow. Beguin!" She commanded. Quayia nodded and mimicked the stance San-Ma had taught her. "Do I have to do the same thing you just did?" San-Ma shook her head, "As long as you earthbend, you've gotten the point."

Nodding again, Quayia focused her attention on the Earth and her body. She moved both arms sideways so her left elbow was tucked into her torso and her right arm was bending above her head. Pulling the earth up. "Good Quayia, now finish through!" Commanded San-Ma. The avatars right arm was stretched out in the opposite direction she had it before, hiking up her left leg as she does so. Mimicking San-Ma's movement, she pushed her body down so her left foot would touch the ground without movement. Turning her right arm so it faced the same way as her left, she switched arm placement, moving the earth forward toward San-Ma and stopping right before it hit her.

Her new teacher only smiled in satisfaction. "You're a quick learner, but you will need to know more if you want to master Earthbending. Follow my every move." Both women took their stances, but instead of Earthbending, San-Ma grabs her by the arm, turning her around and wrapping something around her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?!" An astonished Quayia shouts. "Teaching you a technique passed down through my family for generations. Now hold still!"

She finishes the tight knot tied behind Quayia's head so she couldn't see anything and asks her to sit down. The avatar does so and San-Ma proceeds to take off her shoes. "Now, feel the earth beneath your feet, it may take time, but once you achieve this ability. You'll find it comes in quite handy. I want you to try and tell me where I am at all times, got it?"

Quayia just nodded as she blindly took her stance again, concentrating on the Earth beneath her. At first, she feels nothing, but her own body and the ground she touches. She hears San-Ma ask her where she is from a distance. "Don't think of it as a chunk you need to find, think of it was you are a part of the earth and the earth is a part of you." Quayia concentrated harder, trying to become one with the Earth, still no luck. "Stop trying so much! You're an Earthbender, connected with the Earth in every way. You need to stop trying and let yourself do it."

The avatars face lightened, she stood perfectly still and let the energy flow through her body and into the ground. "I'm getting something!" She closed her eyes tighter to finally see everything from the Earth, but something went wrong and everything went black again. "That's enough for today, We need to get supplies before we leave tomorrow." San-Ma bows to Quayia and turns in the other direction, leaving the new earthbender alone in the arena.

"Urgh! Why can't I get this right?! I know what to do, but it's as if my own body won't allow me to..." She complains, "Maybe I just need more practice..." She holds onto her earthbending position, trying to learn the swift movements used to control her element. Breathing in and out in a big puff, she closes her eyes and focuses her attention on earth. Only earth, nothing more, nothing less.

"Ok Earth, meet your maker!" She wraps the blindfold around her eyes again, tying it around her head and taking her earthbending stance.


End file.
